


Sans' School Days

by HailSam



Series: Cherryberry Life [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Gen, Multi, PTSD, Sans is a cutie, Therapy, been through so much, he tries, he's so little
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailSam/pseuds/HailSam
Summary: Sans is all of 3 and a handful of months old when his mother dies and his brother's brother (it's very confusing) manages to pluck him from his grandparents' claws.He's such a brave boy! He loves his brother! And his new parents!(And he's definitely, definitely not terrified that one day, it all might come crashing down...)
Relationships: Grillby/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Cherryberry Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993927
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31





	1. Pre-K Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans' first day doesn't go so well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans hates school. Like. Really really hates it. Thing is, he's...hmm. well, it'll be slowly revealed, but he's 'hating' it because it's making him feel nervous and scared. he doesn't want to be away from the family.
> 
> But, we'll burn that bridge when we come to it.

This was absolutely the single worst idea that Sans had ever had.

He didn’t like the classroom. He didn’t like the noises. He didn’t like the _smell_. It smelled of goldfish which he liked and orange juice which he also liked, but not today!

He had his light up shoes and his brand new backpack and his soft blanket which should make him feel better but it _didn’t_.

They had ‘playtime’, but all Sans did was climb under a beanbag chair and curl up. It felt like a weight in his chest, not enough to cry like how he used to with ~~Grandmother~~ them, but enough that it just didn’t make him happy.

He knew, deep down, Mama and Daddy would not be allowed inside. They told him before, and they told him again, and they told him this morning that it’d be just him and other kids.

But it didn’t, you know, hit until just now.

A fleshy hand patted at his shoes clumsily. “Sassy? Sassy? Sassy, you wants bunny?”

“No,” came his muffled response. “Go ‘way, Alice.”

Alissa, which Sans had tried to say and ended up with ‘Alisssss’, was a little human girl. She had hair which Sans was particularly jealous of that was bright red, and a very pretty mint green dress with polka dots and a ribbon in her hair. She was very nice, as when he came to sit at the table for ‘headcount’ whatever that was, she plunked her head on his shoulder and said that he was ‘cutie’.

Another pat to his shoe. “Sassy, yousa cutie but yousa need outs. It’s dark!”

“No,” came his response again. He would not have one ounce of fun if Mama and Daddy weren’t there. Nosireebob!

“Pweeeaaseee,” she whined, her pudgy fingers fitting under the beanbag chair. Idly, Sans wondered what it was like to have skin and blood and all that goopy stuff. Instead, he shifted away, huffing again. She stopped for a moment, before lifting it up as well and squirming under the beanbag with a huff, her head popping under it. The rest of her body, like Sans’ legs, remained outside the dark of the beanbag. “Hi!”

“No,” he huffed.

“Sassy, yousa cutie,” she giggled. “Why so sadsies? Why?”

“I wanna go home,” he admitted, and if he could cross his arms he would. He wasn’t normally so huffy and puffy, but today was the day for it! She reached out, poking at his cheek in a mockery of her petting his head.

“Otays. We go homeses later.”

“Now.”

“Mm, napsies first,” she giggled, her fingers finding their way into her mouth. Sans wondered if she was younger than him or older. She was taller by an inch, but that didn’t matter. Uncle was younger than Daddy but he was as tall as a robot.

He puffed up his cheeks. “No nap! Home.”

She blinked, sighing sadly and plunking her head down on the rug. “But if goes homesies...then um...then no pway.”

“I dun care,” he stuck his tongue out. “I want Mama and Daddy.”

“Mommy say, ‘Alissa-bear, you goes and makes all the friendsies’ and dat’s just what I gon’ dos.”

Another hand snuck under the beanbag along with grunting, then a head popped under. Touma was another little human boy, albeit he was a year older than them (that, at least, Sans knew) and was constantly sniffing. “...”

“Tou Tou, yousa cutie too,” Alissa giggled. “Teww Sassy no no, gotsa play!”

“...” Touma turned to him, his large brown eyes boring into Sans. Sans stuck his tongue out.

“No!”

Touma turned to Alissa with a slow blink, as if to say ‘well, I did my best’. Alissa huffed, puffing her own cheeks angrily. “No! Gotsa play wif us! All day! An-”

The beanbag was lifted up, revealing the three underneath on their bellies. Touma sniffed, swiping a hand across his nose as Mrs. Books blinked, putting the beanbag to the side. “Oh, pardon me, have I interrupted your meeting?”

“Sassy wanna go home,” Alissa pointed at him, hopping up to her feet. He plunked his head on the carpet, pretending he was still hiding under the beanbag as Touma rolled over to him, bumping into him.

“Ah,” Mrs. Books nodded, kneeling down beside them. “I see. Terisa, could you…?” she looked over quietly at her assistant, who quickly took charge of the other children. “Sans, are you really wanting to go home?”

Sans shrugged, picking at a spot in the carpet where some gum had gotten smushed in it. She nodded.

“I see. Well, what can we do in the meantime until you make up your mind?”

Sans let out a very put-upon sigh, almost making her laugh at his dramatics as he squirmed onto his back, clicking his tongue. “I ‘unno. Mama let me science.”

“ ‘Science’?” she said and he nodded. “Hmm...I think I can swing something. Hang on.”

She got up, leaving the group of toddlers alone just for a moment before coming back with a book. It had a glossy front and had a flask on it bubbling over. Sans perked up, squirming to sit up. “Oooh wassat?”

“This is Science,” she explained, kneeling back down, feeling the kids start to crowd around her. They were so cute, but she had to nudge a few to make room for Sans, since he was the one to request the book. “Would you like to read about science with me?”

Sans shrugged, but he managed to slide over on the carpet, his head propping up on her shoulder, eye pips locked on the book.

Score one for Mrs. Books.

~~

The Pre-K room was not bad. It was brightly colored, the kids were nice, the tiny tables had their names written on little chalkboards. Every table held a coffee can full of crayons. Sans was written in his Comic Sans writing, although Mrs. Books seemed a little shocked.

“Sans, can you write already?”

Sans was busy doodling on some construction paper, swinging his legs. “Uh huhs...I’m a Comic.”

She blinked, furrowing her eyebrows. “You’re a...comic, Sans?” Then it hit her. “Wait…” she chuckled. “Ah. Ah, is this a skeleton thing?”

Sans nodded, then shrugged, switching his crayon from one hand to the other, scribbling furiously. “I no knows. I knows I’s a Comic.”

She patted his back. “Well, you do your best, and I’ll get snacks together.”

Sans perked up at that. Snacks! He loved snacks! He was so here for snacks!

Snacks ended up being little piles of pretzels and a juice box. Not exactly what he had in mind. It was more Mama’s style of snack (although he’d add in some cheese or a popsicle), but Daddy’s snacks were the best. It was all grapes and strawberries and celery with peanut butter! With raisins as little bitty ants that he could pretend were trying to eat him up in revenge.

Maybe he could ask for some when he got home…

Recess was strange too! Not in, exactly, a bad way, but in a weird way.

There was a large structure with a lot of slides and a bouncy bridge, two large trees, a sandpit, and a slope where you could mark on it with chalks (but only when the teachers let you).

He decided to explore, racing around and kicking up rocks and patting the tree as he went by. Alissa had pulled herself into a very tiny swing that was off to the side. Touma appeared to toddle behind him, swiping a hand across his nose again. “Mm, Tou, you miss home too?”

Touma blinked, nodding slowly. He pointed at his shirt, which held a little tiny pocket on it. He dug around in it, pulling out a funny doll that was made of beads. Sans blinked. “What that?”

Touma wiggled it, the beads clicking together. “Aniki.”

“...oh.”

Sans reached out and Touma let him touch a bead, before putting the doll back in his pocket with a stern nod, patting his pocket. “Aniki.”

Sans nodded again. “Otays. That a good dolly.” 

Touma broke into a large grin, so Sans felt he did really good even though he wasn’t sure why Touma was calling the little doll his ‘brother’. Maybe his brother turned into a doll? If that was so, maybe Touma was on an adventure to release the curse! Uncle BB had a movie like that once.

Touma was so brave…

After recess (and filling his pockets with all the pretty rocks he and Touma found), they went back in for other things!

They sung ABCs and counted on their fingers and played a cup game that was just tossing a tennis ball around.

_Finally...it was time to go home!_

Sans vaulted out of the door, panting as he rushed across the pavilion. Daddy ‘oof’ed when he slammed into his legs, trying to crawl up his belly. “Daddydaddydaddy!!”

“SANSY!” Daddy laughed, tossing him up into the air and he squealed, giggling at the kisses to his face. “MY MY, YOU LOOK HAPPY! DID YOU HAVE A GOOD DAY?”

Sans giggled, reaching up to pat Daddy’s cheek with a wide grin. “No! No wan go back, thanks you. I go home now.”

Daddy seemed to hide a chuckle, cuddling him close as they headed to the car. “WE CAN GO HOME TODAY, YES. BUT WE’LL BE BACK TOMORROW!”

Sans glared over Daddy’s shoulder at the school, huffing. Perhaps, if he glared hard enough, the sky could suddenly pour down and they’d close because of the rain...forever. He just had to think it really, really hard…

(To which, he completely forgot to do once he saw baby brother. Maybe that’s why it stayed open…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww. I love these little kids. I think I'll keep them lol.
> 
> Anywho. This is it! Sans' side of the story! I'll try and keep pace with one another, no time skipping, just straight up adorableness. Sometimes an arc will happen in the other story that won't happen here, and sometimes there'll be a school arc that's told better through Sans' POV that will be here but referenced in the other story.
> 
> I adore Sans and I want the best for him.


	2. New Shirt, New Sans!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans' second day! He's got a new shirt and a new baby sibling! What will happen today?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love...Sans. So cute. So sweet. UwU
> 
> his little group of kids are adorable as well OwO More will come of course! More will come.

Mrs. Books gazed down at Sans, who was striking a heroic pose, hands on his hips, beaming with pride. Then she looked up at Red, who had the flattest look on his face. Then back down again. In bright, sparkly red letters (but pressed on there, thankfully keeping the glitter from falling) it read ‘I’M A BIG BROTHER (AGAIN)’ in Comic Sans on a dark purple shirt.

“...so…”

“I wears it forevers,” Sans chirped, toddling away as Red sighed, shifting the baby on his hip who was cooing and waving at her.

“We were telling family and he hasn’t wanted to take it off...yet, at least.”

“I see,” she chuckled. “...ah, congrats…?”

Red had a bashful look on his face, rubbing the back of his head. “Thanks. Still juggling it a bit, somethin’ of a surprise and all. Um,” he looked serious for a moment, his eye pips darting to where Sans had started playing with Alissa, both of them passing a rabbit doll back and forth for some reason only they understood. “Could ya keep an eye on him, though? The therapist just...wants to make sure we can stop any fallout we can if it happens.”

“Ah, kids being jealous of baby siblings, I can certainly handle that.”

He made a face, shaking his head. “...not like that. It’s...there’s nuances and stuff and like, we know there might be something but…” he sighed. “We just want to try to keep him happy.”

Aww...it always made her feel a little sad for the new(ish) parents. They come, all happy and smiling, talking about their child(ren), deservedly so in her opinion. And then they face the shock of Toddler Tantrums, whether they be from the mere aging of said child, or an influence from others that one cannot escape from.

Sans was, indeed, a different case to the matter. But, he was still a child at heart, and she’d seen quite a few in the past few years. “We’ll take care of him, Red. In fact, I’ll even do a small lesson over a new sibling today! That will definitely be fun for everyone.”

“Heh. Alright. Thanks,” he smiled, cooing at the baby. “Say bye-bye, bye-bye!”

“ABBB,” the baby stuck his tongue out, clonking his head against Red’s and Mrs. Books laughed.

“I guess that’s as good as we’ll get!”

With that, another day of pre-k began!

Mrs. Books gathered up all the children to sit on the carpet, using a stool to sit and placed a book on her lap. “Today, we’re going to learn about being good big siblings! Is anyone an older sibling?”

Several hands shot up, most of them giggling and some she knew for certain were only children. Touma scrambled up, pulling the little doll from his pocket. “A-Aniki!”

“That’s right, Touma! Aniki is Japanese for big brother.”

“Ooohhh,” everyone chorused, staring up at Touma who had a large grin before he plopped back down, rubbing a hand over his nose. Sans shot his hand up eagerly.

“I gots a baby bwotha an’ an’ another!”

“Yes, you do!” She nodded. “The new baby isn’t here yet, but it’s good to be excited about them!”

Sans started giggling as a vine monster raised one of her tiny flowers into the air. “I-I haf...mm…” she mumbled, her vines tangling with one another. “S-Sissy...an’ um...bwotha…”

“That’s right, Rose has twin siblings, everyone. That means they were born at the same time.” Best not get into the details of fraternal vs maternal. At least, not right now. Wait...did monsters follow those rules?

All the same, it made Rose fluster and giggle as everyone chattered on. Mrs. Books cleared her throat, holding up the book that said ‘I’ve Got A New Baby Sibling!’ It had a cartoon boy, hands on his hips, reminiscent of Sans from earlier. However, this little boy had a cape on, and in the background were two adults.

“Today, let’s read about another little boy’s adventure with his younger sibling, shall we?”

They cheered, scrambling over each other and plopping on top in a pile. Definitely had to work on sitting still but that was for the future. For now, she opened the book, showing the picture of Kaden, the star of the show, being sat down on a couch with his parents next to him.

‘Today I was told, I will get a new baby sibling. Will they be a boy? Or a girl? Will they share my toys? Will they like dinosaurs?’

They all stared in wide-eyed excitement as she turned the page. Here, Kaden was with what seemed to be his grandmother, playing on a carpet.

‘Mommy has gone to the doctor, and the doctor is very smart. He says the baby is big, and that the baby will come ‘in a few months’ which sounds like forever. ‘Little small forevers’, Daddy says…’

~~

‘Bathroom breaks’ didn’t include the monster children, considering that monster food didn’t do the same as human food. However, the teachers still took them along so as to keep an eye on them, and to do a few other things. Rose, for example, would let water fuel her vines, and Sans could scrub at any joints that had gotten dirty. 

But Alissa had...well, she claimed she was ‘very busy’, and Sans was at the sink scrubbing away. Mrs. Books got the other kids together with a sigh, trying to stop them from leaving out the door. “Sans.” Sans perked up, looking in the mirror. “Could you stay with Alissa and make sure she washes her hands, dear? We’ll be right outside.”

“Otay!”

“Thank you!” She bustled the kids out, as bored kids plus water tended to end badly. He went back to scrubbing away, a small spot on a knuckle giving him a hard time until Alissa came out of one of the stalls, toddling up to the sink.

“Watcha do?”

“I washin’. You wash too!”

Alissa blinked at him, then nodded. “Otays.” She stuck her hand in with his, both of them giggling at the water as it sprayed around the sink. Some of her hair got wet, a curl sticking to her cheek and Sans gasped, pointing at her.

“You hair! Darker??”

“Oh yeh. Wettie hai’s now,” she giggled. Sans nodded slowly.

“Alice, we need ta washa you hair.”

“...otay!”

Mrs. Books assumed many a thing would happen, but Sans proudly walking out, his collar soaking wet, with Alissa, whose one bright red curly hair was now a dark burgundy and dripping with water, was not one of those things.

She let out a very long sigh, a hand on her cheek as the other kids started squealing and laughing at them. “Oh boy…”

~~

“...so that’s what happened.”

Alissa’s mother, green eyed, dark red haired and freckled, with a temper to sometimes match, was in a very sharp business suit. Her face was a mix of amusement and a little annoyance, while Red and Blue’s were more worried. Sans and Alissa, whose hair was now nice and dry, sat in little chairs between them, playing with a little bunny doll. “Ah. Well. Um.” Red seemed at a loss of words at the moment and Mrs. Books laughed.

“This was entirely on me, but it does let us know that neither of them can be let alone, for now at least.”

“No, this is my fault,” Alissa’s mother, Rainie, spoke up. “I was truly hell on wheels for my mother, and I cannot expect Alissa to not be the same. Very sorry, darling,” she nodded at Alissa who giggled.

“Issa otay, Mama!”

“Very well.” She nodded again with a sigh. “We’ll go over the rules of washing hands again. When I was her age, I sprayed everyone with a water hose, so perhaps this is penance.”

...Rainie was quite an...odd one. But they nodded easily enough, the children being released from the office with their parents. Rainie held Alissa’s tiny hand, although the way Alissa pulled her along, who was truly holding whose hand here?

Red chuckled, rubbing the back of his head as he cleared his throat. “We’re really sorry, but it’s just water, I guess?”

Her face was stony, and she looked more like a severe headmistress than anything else as Alissa skipped between them and Sans, both of them singing a song about stars. “Alissa’s ability to enthrall other children and lead them astray concerns me.”

Blue slowly nodded, blinking. “UM…”

Rainie took a small breath, opening the door for them to the outside, the kids holding tight onto the railing to ‘be safe’. “...I’m sorry. I’m very…” She winced, crossing her arms. “It’s been a hard few years. Her...father and I have separated and I suppose she’s acting out now.”

“Nah nah, I don’t think that,” Red shook his head. “It’s like ya said, kids being kids.”

“SORRY TO HEAR ABOUT YOUR HUSBAND.”

“Don’t be. He’s got a restraining order on his ass and I have a stun baton in the car with his name on it.” She turned, bending down to pick Alissa up, hefting her onto her hip. For a moment she seemed to melt as Alissa reached up, giggling, and Rainie kissed her tiny hand before looking at the two of them. “I hope they remain friends. We’ll see you all tomorrow.”

“Bye…?” Red hesitantly waved as Sans squealed, hopping in place and waving both hands.

“Bye bye, Alice! Bye bye! Bye!”

“Bye byes!!” she giggled back, crawling over her mother’s shoulder to wave at him, her mother easily following along so as not to drop her. And then they were gone, leaving Blue to pick Sans up as he scrambled up into his arms, giggling, his backpack dangling off his back.

“WELL. WHAT FRIENDS WE MAKE, YES?”

“What friends we make, indeed.” Red chuckled, leaning to kiss Sans’ cheek. “And you, you mischief maker! No splashing water, get it?”

“I gots it!” Sans giggled. Well.

They’d see about that.

And so ended another eventful day at Pre-K…

(It took two days for them to manage to convince Sans that the shirt, indeed, had to be washed, and that yes, he would get it back, but that it had to be washed and he had to be scrubbed clean. Thankfully, that was an easy transition.

Until, you know, Halloween, but that was for the future…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rainie/Alissa will have an arc probably next chapter. I've got something planned.
> 
> Also idk if that's a real book but I've seen a lot of kid books from 'Potty Training Is Fun!' to something about not sticking bugs in your sister's hair. It could be a thing.
> 
> Anywho, it's a small thing, but they gotta be taught not to play in the sink lol. Until you're an adult then you can throw bubbles around all you want and no one can tell you not to!!!
> 
> I also have...an April Fools i want to make up. Not for this story. A certain one. And it's only a little heartbreaking UwU


End file.
